Guardians
by Corro
Summary: Century's have passed since the original events of the Elgang and they have become nothing more than a forgotten legend, but what happens when the world is in danger once more? follow Zechs as he gets used to having the Spirit of a Guardian follwing him around and how he deals with the war he is trust into. Rated T- for language OC Centred-Story
1. Chapter 00: The Abyss

Empty, that's all this word is, this endless void that stretched on for Eternity. And then there were these chains, the chains that bound me to this forsaken abyss. Why am I here? Well that's simple, I am a Guardian.

Well, a Hamel guardian to be exact, I took the vow to forever protect my home, even in death, which is why I'm here, My body died but my spirit lives on, constantly being called upon when my home is endangered. For that, this is hell, all I want is to be set free from this eternal punishment. But this isn't going to happen, and neither will it happen for the other nine guardians, my friends, loved ones and family.

A blinding light entered my sight, the chains that were bound to my body snapped, leaving the shackles to eat at my ankles and wrists. Here we go again...

I feel myself being pulled towards the light, sadly this isn't the afterlife, but it is god's way of saying fuck you.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this came to me when I was in Science with a cover teacher, This is just the prologue and the next chapters will be up to regular size**

**Now where to begin... Well, this is going to be a story set in Presenot day Hamel, but I'm going to try and keep to the lore of Elrios so cars won't run on gas but El powered reactors and so on. **

**Zechs is going to be a normal person, well,normal as in he won't have his powers over Electricity nor will he have his Nasod limbs. **

**each OC will have a 'Guardian' this Guardian is a member of the Elgang so for example Chung will be Zechs' Guardian, and then I will most likely have Chase with Raven or Elsword as his guardian and that will be it for my OCs, the rest, will be filled with you guys and gals' OCs if I get enough, otherwise I'll have to come up with a few more.**

**for the OCa heres the quick and simple sheet: **

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Race: **

**Guardian: (none of the Guardians will be sticking with a single job so just give me who you want as theit guardian)**

**Personality: **

**Appearance: **

**Backstory: **


	2. Chapter 01: Zechs

**12 hours earlier...**

Zechs walked through the streets, his eyes still crusty from his sleep that he only recently awoke from, it was a strange dream, A single figure suspended by chains... '_why did he look so familiar... Like I know him from somewhere.._' Zechs couldn't put his finger on it. The streets were empty at this time, well what kind of place _would _be busy at 4 in the morning. The crème-haired boy didn't even know why he _himself_ was out at this time. Just that a strange voice was calling him. When he awoke he'd thrown on some jeans and a hoodie, not wanting to be recognised for who he is; _The current_ _First-Prince__ of Hamel_.

His father, King Seiker was the latest in a long line of kings and the bearer of the Colosus-Freutneir, a ceremonial set of armour passed down to each king, supposedly there were many other sets, but his was all that remains, other than the heirlooms, the Guardian-Stones, supposedly, at one point in the past they could be used to equip an armour and its corresponding weapon, these were passed down to each of the strongest warriors, each time a new member of Royalty was born a new one would be crafted. Sadly although the tur tradition of crafting a new stone stands, they are only for decoration. A dull grey piece of stone, a remnant of myth

Zechs had always wondered, _why are they grey?_ In all the painting he'd seen the stones were always Green and teeming with life, especially in the paintings of the White-Wolf. His stone was unique, his legged still stands as the warrior King of Hamel, nothing would stop him from protecting his home, and his freutneir responded to that, growing with him and giving him different were other paintings too, although the they were faded, they were of his Champions. The least faded of the paintings were of Conwell's bearer, The strong and noble Knight and the master of Runes, he was the Warrior king's closest friend and the bearer of the Knight Freutneir.

Only one other paintings was in a good condition to Make out any detail, this one was of The Master of Space and Time,of the Void and of the Elements. She was the bearer of the Magnus Freutneir. There were a total of 7 other Freutneirs belonging to the remaining champions but most details of them were lost, apart from the Queen's Freutneir; Donned by the Warrior-King's Wife. Now all that's known about the remaining 6 were the names. The Edge Freutneir, The Blade, The Fox, The Psycho and the Archer, the Final Freutneir had been lost to the ages, nobody knew anything about it and all the paintings were all thought to have burned.

Zechs' dream was to learn all about the Freutneir, although his father had told him time and time again that he's delusional, that the Champions are all just a myth, a bed time story for little kids to feel safe but, then where did all the pictures come from? He continued to walk along the marble streets lost in thought until he saw a blur of Amber, he looked up instantly; just outside of town in the old ruins,a fire had started.

"What the hell!?" He yelled dragging himself from his thoughts and dashed forward. It didn't take m long to reach the ruins and what he saw amazed him. Amber flames danced through the air, there was no source or reason for this to happen, it just did. And then it stopped, The flames disappeared and he felt his conscience starting to fade, until all he knew, was darkness.

* * *

A/N: I'm back with the next chapter But only one, I've only been given one OC so far and because of that I've had to do this filler chapter, is my stuff really that boring?

Welp, oh well. Special thanks to VegetioWolf for being the only person to lend me his OC.


	3. Chapter 02: Flickering Visions

"_Hey look he's waking up_" Zechs' head was pounding, he felt like shit and all he could remember was the mystical dance of Amber flames. He opened his heavy eyelids to find A single pair of Orange eyes staring into his own. "Ellie?" He said, his twin sister Elie was hovering above him, her eyes reminded him so much of his mother's, those Twin orbs of her's as beautiful as honey. "It's about time sleepy head, what happened? Horasio found you on his steps unconscious so he brought you here" he pressed the palm of his hand to the skin of his forehead, he couldn't remember a thing that happened to him that night "I.. Don't remember" his twin rolled her eyes. "I know your forgetful at times but really? How can you forget something that important"

"I don't know alright.."

Zechs tried to sit up but as he did so a searing pain burst out from within his chest, reaching out until it engulfed his body entirely, his vision also changed. He guessed it was from the pain, a hallucination, the room had changed, the marble ceiling, floor and walls had changed to a black material, like obsidian. His sea blue carpets were now a vibrant red and Ellie was nowhere to be seen. So he blinked a couple times and the room and his sister returned in a flash, he took not of her clothing too, a simple white cotton shirt and shorts, obviously she'd only been sleeping till recently. "_What was that..._" He muttered under his breath and swung his legs over the side of his large king size bed. He felt his Guardian stone hit against his chest as he did so, but something felt off, he reached beneath the thin shirt he was wearing; obviously someone had changed his into it when he was brought back as he was pretty sure he was wearing an entirely different shirt.

When he reached beneath he found something strange, a _second _necklace, and this second necklace was a vibrant Blue-stone full of life set into a golden pendant. "Hey Ellie where'd this come from?" He asked holding it out to the silver-haired girl. She tilted her head in reply and furrowed her brows. "Why do you think I would know? You're the one who disappeared without me last-night " she puffed her cheeks out and up beside her dear brother. "Now hurry up and get dressed we have school soon need you forget" her silver hair flowed gracefully down her back with a single braid resting on her right shoulder, a real beauty and she sure was aware of it. "Thanks for everything, I don't know what I'd do without you" she walked out of the Prince's room and turned back at him. "No, I do, you'd be useless and die of stupidity" now if only she would be smile and keep her mouth shut tight to stop those comments leaking out. She smiled though, even if it was more of a mischievous smile than a sincere one.

Though, something The young Prince had been wondering.. Was who she was talking to when he first awoke? he hadn't seen anyone else in the room but he decided to shelve that thought, he had school soon so he decided to ask Ellie about it another time.

**30 Minutes Later...**

Zechs walked out his room, in his uniform, white trousers, a blazer and a simple blue tie. He adjusted his tie trying to make sure it wasn't wonky yet failed miserably and gave up. His hair was still a mess, he'd been trying to brush it down however it seemed to have a mind of its own today and kept on sticking up. He walked down the palace corridor and stared at the paintings on the wall, namely of the White wolf and every other king, Prince, Queen and Princess of Hamel. "Hey Ellie where are you?" A squeak came from one of the room and he poked his head inside and to his dismay he found Ellie, the only problem was she was on the floor, her skirt lifted up and Zechs simply averted his eyes from her simple yellow striped panties. _Why does she HAVE to be my sister!? _He cried inwardly, if it was any other girl he would be overjoyed but since it was his Twin the sight didn't affect him at all.

"What happened?" He sighed, and she called him useless, at-least Zechs wasn't as clumsy as her. "I tripped..." The young Prince rolled his eyes.

"Come on hurry up and get dressed we're gonna be late" he sighed and left her room, returning to the corridor full of paintings. He walked even further down the corridor and reached the top of the stairs. "Zechs!" A familiar voice entered his ears, a soothing feminine voice that he'd known all his life. "Mother, how are you?" She smiled, her pearly white teeth visible being her delicate lips. "I'm well, but you! What were you thinking going out so late!" Zechs walked down the grand stairs step by step, his mother waited for him and the very bottom, her pristine white dress trailing along the ground, her was a crème blonde, that similar to the Warrior King and how his hair was more blonde than silvery-white like his Sister and father.

"I don't just went out for some fresh air" he lied, how could he answer that question without worrying her? "Make sure you don't do it again, it's fine within the castle walls but.. Not outside its dangerous.. " he raised an eyebrow to that.

"Who would attack the Me? I have no enemies... Or at least non who would want to kill me." He muttered that last part, his mother didn't need to hear that yet. "Just do as I as alright?" He sighed and nodded, making his way to the bottom he kissed his mother's cheek and proceeded to the dining-hall.

The inside of which was a massive area, the walls were a pristine marble-white and decorated with numerous murals of the previous kings. At the very centre was a massive table stretching from one side of the room to the other and sat at the very end; was the king himself. Zechs bowed "Father" he was wearing the usual, his armour also a pristine white yet his helmet was removed, he only wore it to battle anyway and luckily, he hasn't worn the helm' once in his life since his coronation.

"I heard you left the palace at dark again, will you stop doing that?" There was an edge to his voice and Zechs felt it, his father meant business. "Why is this such a big deal? I only went out for some air nothing happened, I just faint- Ah!" His vision flickered again, the walls returned to being obsidian black, yet his father remained and a figure stood behind him, this figure was stood Full armour, the armour of the Colosus. And then he disappeared, the walls returned to being normal. '_What is going on...' _He asked himself.

"Are you sure nothing happened last-night?" The king asked sternly and Zechs could only nod in reply. His father sighed. "Alright, come let's eat your sister should be here any moment." Once again Zechs nodded and sat at the table a few seats down from his father.

It was around ten minutes later when Ellie and his mother took their seats and the servants served their food,one of the servants grinned at Zechs and winked at Ellie. This particular servant was different from the rest, he was the youngest servant there and not only they, but he had the pointed ears of an elf, sticking through the sides of his Royal-Blue hair. "I trust you two will eat quickly,school starts in an hour and it takes three quarters of an hour to get there mind you." The two young members of royalty quickly turned to face each other before beginning to plow through their food.

The queen chuckled at this sight. "Try not to choke you two and Rai" she turned to the Elven servant, the Butler to both Zechs and Ellie; but not only that, but their Closest-Friend. "Be sure these two numb-skulls don't get into any trouble while your at school." A muffled '_Hey' _could be heard from Zechs but he was too busy eating to put up an argument. Rai chuckled "yes Ma'am"

It took another ten minutes before the Twins had finished eating and within this time Rai had already changed into his School Uniform and was waiting by the door with his bag. "Come on you two hurry it up" the twins shoved their feet into their shoes and dashed out the door leaving Rai standing there to blink a couple of times before realising what happened. "Hey! Wait!" He yelled and dashed after them.

It was always like this, everyday They'd be running to school just to be on time and for once, although it wasn't a problem for Rai sometimes he'd like to have a peaceful morning and walk.

He chased after Ellie, she was the most clumsy of the two so if someone was gonna trip it would be her. Tho' strangely, she'd never tripped on her way to school.

Weird how she could trip over nothing in the school hallways.

30 minutes later...

"""Safe!""" the trio yelled as they practically flung themselves through the gate, yet another thing that happened almost every day, no matter what something would stop them on their way to school, causing the three of them to be late almost every-time.

They looked ahead; and knew boredom would ensure for the day.. But Zechs felt like something... Would happen today.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is The second chapter and thank you I really mean it, all of you who submitted your OCs I really appreciate it, if your OC isnt a main character they will still make an apearance as either a Villain or, a member of an certain group who will at some point be appearing. **

**as of now I have 2 free spaces for Elesis and Raven, the ones that have been accepted as of now are: **

**Tai Kuris - Elsword **

**Sin Sanyang - Aisha**

**Rai - Rena**

**"Haou"/Eine Hazakura - Eve (I'm so sorry for getting that wrong)**

**Zechs Seiker - Chung (well, although he's my OC I thought i'd May aswell drop him in.)**

**Rizumu Izumi - Ara (Yes 3, your OC made it in :P)**

**You may have noticed that Add hasn't gotten an Ankor (The OCs, I'll be explaining this in later chapters) even tho' he isn't free, that is because I have one OC for his place and waiting on another since I promised I'd wait.**

**so there you have it the OCs who are going to be the main heroes, if your OC isnt a main and you still want him/her to appear then just simple PM or leave a review with what kind of role you want them to play. **

**And and last but not least, Lu and Ciel, they will be appearing however until their 1st job is out or atleast revealed they Will not have a combat role, not only that but they will... Be different to the others in terms of Guardian and Ankor. **

**Zechs: now get back to your revison you've got mocks to worry about!**

**Me: Nyah, dun wanna **

**Zechs: do it!**

**Me: fine... Criticism is welcome but please no flaming, I may like flames but I don't want this Fic to become to hot ^^ ok that was terible I know but see you all Next chapter.. Unless you want to PM me with questions. **

**Question on of the chapter! What do you think is going to happen next time?**


	4. Chapter 03: White-Wolf

A/N: ack! I hadn't realised how many mistakes were in this, I've edited most of them out though there may still be some left

* * *

"You're just in time.. Are you three ever going to get here early?" The trio had only just walked into their class and were confronted by their homeroom teacher, a tall man who had dark blue hair, many girls fell for him due to how 'Dreamy' he is, rumours say he's barely even 20 yet he's already teaching at this school, the Hamel Royal Academy. "Sorry Sir" Zechs said bowing slightly as the trio took their seats.

"Well since we're all here I'd like to introduce the two new-students that will be joining us, please come in" Two figures entered through the classroom doorway, both were in their uniform, tailer fitted and looked pretty good on them. The first was a boy with Crimson hair, his hands were covered with bandages, his hair was messy with two different coloured highlights visible, White and Black, these highlights were simply along his fringe. And then there were his eyes, two orbs of Hazel. "My name is Chase Steiner" he said as he approached the teacher's Desk. "My interests are Kendo and other Martial Arts, let's get along" he grinned.

The other student came in next, they were wearing a hoodie that covered their face so his features were barely visible, actualy neither Zechs nor Ellie, not even Rai could see the face hidden in the darkness. "I'm Sin... Let's get along" Ellie smiled at the two boys and stood up to welcome them and Zechs was about to do the same.. Until another episode began.

Yet another burning sensation exploded from his chest and his vision flickered, the strange world had returned. The school building was different from his home, it was crumbled, damaged and from there he could see the sky, it was red, a bloodthirsty Crimson red and the sun, oh the sun it was black, with slight hints of purple but it was there. Zechs looked to the front of the class to find the two new students and even the Teacher standing there, they were all moving yet he couldn't hear their voices nor could he see who they were interacting with.

Floating behind Chase were two figures, one looked like a bird and the other a Wolf. But what was Stranger was Sin, a strange purple light was emitted from his chest. And his right arm was menacing to say the least, it looked like his arm had been severed, and a Demon-arm had grown in it'd place. The Teacher on the other hand looked normal, but for numerous Chains and four shackles eating at both his wrists and ankles.

Zechs looked down, his chest was also glowing but this time it was Sky-blue and as he was about to pat himself down for the source, his vision flickered once more and found himself standing at the front of the class beside his sister. '_What is going on... ' _He asked himself, none of this made sense to the young Prince, why would only certain people be left when his vision flickers.. And why them?

Once again his vision returned to normal and he found Ellie,Chase Sin and Rai staring at him. "H-Hey Zechs are you sure you're alright..?" His sister asked, as it turned out everyone was staring at him "... I think I need to get some rest.." He said, and proceeded to exit the classroom but not without carrying his classmates stares. As he passed by Chase he heard him mutter "Try not to die _fellow Ankor_" Zechs turned to face him and the boy simply grinned at him as the Prince left the room and headed for the Infirmary. But as he did so, his vision flicked back to that hellish world, his legs wobbled and lost their strength as he collapsed to the ground. Thatwas when the pain emerged, a soaring heat arose from within like every other time this vision returned only double the intensity, his body felt like it was being ripped in half and his soul was being split,a wet tearing sound could be heard and all the pain disappeared, and so did his conscience.

He drifted to sleep, the endless void of a dreamless sleep clasping ahold of his mind and pulling him under.

* * *

When he next opened his eyes he was in the infirmary, however, everything still looked hellish and the Black-sun was ever present. "_Welcome to Asiah" _A voice echoed, Zechs found it familiar.. Comforting yet he'd never heard it before in his life. "Who are you" the Prince asked but there was no reply no matter how long he waited. Apparently the voice wasn't going to say anything so the young Prince resigned himself.

Zechs swung his feet over the side of the bed and opened the door leading outside of the infirmary, but what he found scared the crap out of him. "What the hell is that thing!?" He screamed, standing before him was a monster, no perhaps a Demon would be a more fitting term, it's body w and bulky yet it'd head was tiny, covered by a dome like helmet. "_A Demon, you should probably run now._" That voice again, Zechs' legs quivered and shook before he got them moving, he screamed in fear running through the Helish Black halls. "What is going on!?"

he jumped down the stairs and continued to run through the corridor.

Zechs slowly came to a halt "have I lost him..?" He asked. Everything was still, everything was quiet and so the young Prince used this as a chance to take a breather. But this small break didn't last long. Creaking sounds began to come from th roof "Huh..?" Zechs didn't have time to do anything, by he time he registered what was going on it was already too late, The ceiling collapsed sending debris everywhere and the Demon from before fell through the hole, no more like he was the reason the whole ceiling collapsed.

"AHH shit!" Zechs was knocked down to the ground, his legs we're trapped beneath the obsidian like rocks. "Fuck I can't move my legs!"

The massive Demon approached the boy, looked down upon him and raised his arms _'I guess this is it for me.._' Zechs said to himself, he was all alone in this dangerous world, his legs were trapped and a Demon who was easily 8 times the size of the boy stood before him, it's arms raised, no that's not true, they were already plummeting towards his body, so he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable...

"Come on kid, I thought you'd have a little more fight in you than this" Zechs eyes snapped open to find a figure, clad in pure-white armour standing before him, holding up a massive Cannon, blocking the Demon's attack. "'may wanna cover your ears, I can't have you bleeding out on me" Zechs wanted to yell out in protest but, he knew he should do what the man said so he covered his ears.

"Good now then" he through the Demon backwards and held the massive cannon behind himself with but Single hand. "its been a while Uno, are you ready for every bone in your body to shatter?" He dropped the cannon beside himself and leapt with great strength at the Demon, clobbering the monster with his cannon before firing a round into its face,it flailed its arms in an attempt to stop the Iron-clad figure yet it couldn't hit him.

"Pandemonium!" The Man screamed, shattering windows and deafening the monsters. It screamed in pain so it had no clue to what was about to happen. The man fell to the ground and slammed it on the ground, reloading a single bullet before he raced forward and roared "Iron Howling!" He roared a few times, leaving an obvious effect on the Demon and taking advantage of this opportunity he slammed the butt of his cannon into the monster's Chest "Detonation!" He yelled, every single cannon ball loaded within his weapon was unleashed, pounding into the Demons chest.

It screamed in pain before dissipating Into a mist of purply-red. The single, Iron-Clad figure turned back to Zechs and forced their helmet to retract, revealing their face, blowing Zechs away. The face was young, not much older than himself but that wasn't the biggest deal, what was a big deal however was the owner of they face.

_Chung Seiker, The White-Wolf of Hamel, and The Warrior-King. _"Hey Kid what's wrong?You look like you just saw a ghost" he smirked.

* * *

**A/N: It's out early! Simply because I got fed up of re-writing Chung's Intro, I just havent been able to get it right so this is the closest i've been able to get :/**

**anyway on with the replys :D**

**Arrow-Chan3: -hides- I thought it was terrible... and o a side note Ding .ding we have a winner -gives 3 A Cookie- Enjoy ^^**

**LunarShadow:thanks I'm so happy you like it and I'll try not to disappoint you. *^*7**

**VegetioWolf: Not quite, i'm going to slowly introduce everyone before they all fight together.**

**TheReprisalAssasinM: ok! *^*b**

**this chapter also makes the end of the current OC sign ups, if your OC didn't make it then you don't need to worry, they will still make an appearance and you never know, Ill probably open another one for Vilains. But eother way here are the the new main OCs: **

**Mari Onette - Elesis**

**Malento Dis Number - LuCiel (these two will be slightly different to everyone else, heres a hint as to how, Ciel has already made an Appearance) **

**Asashin Marito - Raven **

**Hiroto Garewyn - Add**

**That's about it, Sorry if the last scene seemed a little rushed And thano you for taking the time to read this ^^**


	5. Chapter 04: Rizumu and Eline

**EDIT: ACK! second time I've made a mess of a chapter's editing, -Bows and appologises to 3- Im sorry for messing up her name! Q.Q **

**-bows to everyone else- I'm sorry for making this confusing!**

* * *

"Y-You..." Zechs muttered, The White-Wolf tilted his head.

"What?"

"Aren't you.. The White-Wolf?" He nodded and his long Creme hair shook as he did.

"My name is Chung Seiker, I'm here because _someone _has messed up in defending my City" Zechs blinked "What are you talking about..?" Chung sighed and looked around.

"I'll explain later, right now you need to get out of here" he crouched down and crushed the rubble trapping Zechs' legs. The young Prince stood up and looked around "Are we safe here?"

"Put simply? No, there are very little places we could sit down and talk without worrying about your heart being devoured" Zechs was about to begin walking- or pacing when he realised something "Did you just say '_Your'? _That's speaking as though you don't have one.."

"I don't have a heart, my body is simply made of Spiritual mass and held together by Mana, my Mind however is actually in _there_" Chung pointed at Zechs chest.

"My heart?"

"No you twit, the Pendant around your neck"

Zechs reached under his shirt and pulled out the two Pendants he kept with him, one of them was glowing Blue however the other was still the same as ever, a dull and simple grey. The King of the past narrowed his eyes "why is your stone grey, it should be blue like mine, maybe not glowing but it should be blue"

"wait.. Yours?"

"the glowing stone is mine, each Ankor are given a possession that means the world to their Guardian"

"Sorry; Ankor?... I've heard that word... But where.." Zechs began to loose himself in thought until Chung sighed yet again, dragging him back to reality. "I'll explain later but as I said earlier we need to get out of here" Zechs nodded and then twisted on his heel "how do we do that?"

"Do you know anything at all?"

"Well...No"

Chung sighed even more and flicked Zechs' forehead and that single flick, caused Zechs' vision to flicker and the Helish world where the sky is red and the sun is Black disappeared, and he found himself walking beside Ellie and Rai with the two new Students Sin and Chase looking at him strangely. "Hey you alright?" He blinked. Chung had disappeared and was no where to be seen yet.. Something told Zechs that he was still close buy, watching over him.

"Yes.. I'm alright" Rai was also looking at him suspiciously. There was an unfamiliar glint in his eyes that Zechs hadn't seen before. "Would you like me to take you back to the infirmary?"

"S-Sure.."

"_Zechs watch out, I can sense high-Level Magic leaking out of him...But also a gap_" Chung's voice echoed in his head.

"Where are you?" Zechs muttered at a low enough volume so that Rai would be unable to hear.

"_In the stone, my body fell apart upon entering this plane within a matter of nano-seconds but enough of that, be careful of him alright?_"

"He's my best friend I have nothing to worry about alright?" He muttered, Zechs was sure he could picture Chung sighing.

They walked through the corridors, leaving their group on their own and Ellie was most definitely displeased, Chase clicked his tongue but Sin merely remained as he was, silent and stoic.

When they finally reached the infirmary they found a single girl lying on one of the beds, her uniform was ruffled with numerous creases dancing along the sea of white, not only that but her shirt was pulled up slightly exposing skin causing both of the boys to blush and look away. The Elf turned away and prepared to leave but he looked back at his friend "Are you sure your alright? It's my job to take care of you but I can't do that if you hide things from me" the young prince waved his hands in reply.

"No no, really it's nothing I'm fine" Rai sighed

"If you say so, come back to class when your feeling better" Zechs nodded in reply and Rai left.

The Creme haired boy turned back into the room, making sure to keep his eyes off of the girl although it was an unusual sight to say the least, she was lying on the bed, most of the covers had fallen to the ground and she held a pillow over her face, her legs were apart slightly so Zechs was sure he'd be able to see her panties if he simply looked- he's shook his head quickly and banished that thought "_I really shouldn't be thinking like that!" _He thought and proceeded to his bed and layed mind drifted to sleep. Chung's voice had echoed through his head as his conscience dripped away "_Night Kid, get some rest, you'll need it for what is to come_" that was the last thing Zechs heard before he fell into his dreamless sleep.

When he next opened his eyes he found another pair staring right back at his own. "Uh,hi?"

She continued to stare, only saying one thing "You saw, Didn't you" she apparently didn't care that her face was merely inches from his own "Uhh, s-saw what?" He muttered.

"You saw me sleeping" she prodded and Zechs finally realised _this _is the girl who was sleeping when he walked in. "I er,No!... Uhh ..Yes..."she stared for a little longer before siting up.

"Well whatever,I'm Rizumu Izumi by the way, you?"

"I'm Zechs Seiker " her mouth became an almost perfect 'O'

"Your that Prince!"

"Well, yes.." She beamed at him and Zechs wasn't entirely sure what was up.

"Wanna be friends? I've always wanted to be friends with a prince!"

"Sure..?" Zechs was just going along with whatever she said and he sighed, she's just like Ellie when he and her were much younger and Rai was never around. "Yay! Oh! You should meet Eline!"

"Sorry, who?"

"Eline! She's a friend of mine"

"um Sure?"

"Yay she's gonna be so happy!"

The door to the Infirmiry opened and yet another girl walked in and simply looked at Zechs and Rizumu. "What the hell are you two doing in school!?"

"Eh? He saw me sleeping, but he was also sleeping so I've been waiting for him to wake up" Rizumu simply answered, apparently she hadn't realised the kind of position the two of them were in. Zechs was sitting up, his legs slightly apart and Rizumu was in-between them on her knees, her left hand was on his chest whilst her other was waving about as she spoke. All in all, they were in a _very _suggestive position. "A-s unlikely as that sounds she's telling the truth! I just woke up and found her like this!" Zechs finaly had a chance to speak and he looked at the new arrival, she wore her uniform almost perfectly, her wavy ash hair fell down to just bellow her waste and her fringe was cut just above her yellow eyes.

"Are you sure your not simply taking advantage of the situation?" She asked and Zechs went completely red. "W-W-Why would I do something like that!?" He stuttered, his face only turning a deeper shade of red. "you don't believe me Eli-Chan?" Rizumu pouted,This was when Zechs realised the girl standing in the doorway was in-fact Rizumu's friend. She signed in defeat "alright alright I believe you just get off him"

"Eh? Ok I've done what I wanted to do" she jumped off of him and stood off to the side. "Oh right I should introduce you,Eli-Chan this is Zechs Seiker and Zechs this is Eline Hazakura"

"Wait wait, your _the _Zechs? The one who scores top marks in Engineering and the top Kendo player in the school?"

"I wouldn't say I'm the top Kendo player but yes I do score top marks."

"Nobody in the school can beat you, I think that qualifies as the top you know" she deadpanned

"But Chase, the new kid also does Kendo and I haven't fought him yet so he could be better" Zechs was calmly replying to each and every question she came out with and he was most suprised by the fact that she hadn't mentioned a thing about him being a was about to say something but apparently the school felt like being rude, the bell went and cut him off.

"Come on Rizumu, we need to get home" Eline sighed and Rizumu grabbed her stuff and left.

"By Ze-Kun"

"Z-Ze-Kun?" Zechs could hear Chung laughing at his new nickname

"_Haha wow what an interesting girl, anyway.. Did you notice anything off with that Eline?_"

"No why?"

"_Huh, you know what don't worry what Else do you need to do today?"_

"Kendo, I have no doubt that Chase will be there too and I can find out what he knows"

"_Meaning?_"

"I just remembered, he was the one who said that word, _Ankor_"

_"I see... Well then this should be interesting..."_ Zechs swung his legs over the side of his bed, gathered his belongings and began to make his way towards the Dojo, to find some answers.

* * *

**A/N: ack! I know this took so much longer than the last chapters but I didn't have any time to just sit down and write, the few times I did get a chance I got distracted with FNAF 2 (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) such a fun game but anyway.**

**Reply time! :D **

**Omega Endrew: I'm glad you enjoyed it and here's the next chapter XD **

**Arrow-Chan3: -stops hiding- I hide because it's fun :3 -pats 3 on the head- why would Kouhai be scary? :P **

**Rek-San: *^*b I was gonna make him DC for this appearance but, well I decided against it since it would have been hard to write Q.Q **

**LunarShadow 1906: phew~ glad I didn't make a mess of things**

**as usual criticism is more than welcome and if you ever feel like It just PM me I'll be happy to chat ^^ **

**Hmmm, now then question of the chapter... **

**which OC do you guys/gals think will appear next?**


	6. Chapter 06: Vigil Armour

Zechs stepped through the marble doorway to find himself in the oh so familiar School Dojo, he couldn't recount the amount of hours he'd spent here, training his skills with a sword. "So you came" a single boy stood at the centre of this large expanse, a Crimson-haired boy. He still wore his uniform, or at least most of it, he'd discarded his Jacket and thrown his tie on one of the railings and held within his right hand was a Bokken.

"Who are you really?" Zechs asked as he stared down at Chase, the Boy merely shrugged.

"I am Chase Steiner, heir to the Steiner family, have you heard of us?" Zechs' eyes narrowed,

"No are they important in some way?" Zechs moved to the outer area of the Dojo, dropping his jacket and yanking his Tie off. "You could say that, We are one of the biggest Martial Arts Schools in Elrios, Actually I don't think we've been defeated by any other yet" Zechs picked up a Bokken from the side, He wasn't entirely sure why Chase held a Bokken but he sure as hell wasn't going to take a Shinai to fight one.

"What ever that's not what I meant, You called me an Ankor, How do you know that name?" Zechs approached the Crimson haired boy and as he did he felt every single hair on his body stand on ends, This boy was dangerous. "_Watch out Kid, I'm sure you've noticed but this guy.. he isn't normal, actually he's like you, an Ankor only weaker but in your current state he's miles ahead of you_" Chung spoke to Zechs and the young Prince could feel the Presence of the Warrior King behind him.

"Fight me, And I'll explain everything" Zechs Gritted his teeth and took up a stance, Chase scoffed at the sight "You expect to beat me with like that?" Zechs was stood in an unbalanced pose, his left arm before the right and his Bokken pointing towards the side. "Don't worry, I'm not top for nothing" Chase rolled his eyes and assumed his stance, A passionate flame burned in his eyes. His stance was more defensive, he held his wooden blade before himself and his left hand was also before him.

A Childish grin appeared on his face as he dashed at Zechs who held his blade up in response, the two swords hit each other and that was when it happened, Zechs found himself back in that strange world. The dojo looked entirely different from before, the walls were a strange red, not black but a deep red"_See? an Ankor should be able to control when he enters The Demon realm, yet obviously right now you cannot but don't worry though,I'll teach you, this will be a good lesson for you_" Chung's voice was sincere and Zechs felt relieved to know he wasn't going at this alone.

When his vision cleared Chase' eyes were staring into his own, the Bokken he held pushing against Zechs' own wooden blade and Flames began to dance in the Crimson Boy's eyes, Causing Zechs to jump backwards and now, Chase was in full view. "Are you really one of the Champions?" Chase asked and Zechs frowned. _Champion._ That single word echoed round Zechs' head, a part of him recognised that term, it yelled at him _I am one!_ Yet he didn't even know what Chase meant, apparently the Crimson haired boy picked up on this and grinned, his eyes began to glow, his right eye Amber, his left violet, these eyes matched his arms, they too had changed colour and flames of their respective colour danced along its surface.

"Oh, and your Guardian can come out now I know he's hiding " Chase casually declared and a dark shadow dropped out of the rafters, this figure was wearing White armour however most of it consisted of light-weight cloth and padding. Zechs immediately recognised this was Chung, but also at the same time realised this was a different appearance from the first, and he even knew what this was specialised in, _assassinations. _

This was the other side of the Warrior king, of the White-Wolf. _He _was the Deadly Chaser, if he found a target, it meant their days were numbered, he'd get the job done no matter how much trouble he had to go through, no matter how difficult it was for him on a personal level, Zechs couldn't remember what caused Chung to become this

* * *

back when he sat on the throne.

"So your Zechs' Guardian, quite fitting with him being your descendant" Chase chuckled and two animals appeared, a Bird and a Wolf. "These are mine,Meet Dusk" he pointed to the wolf before crouching down and brushing the animals luscious Purple fur. the bird then perched on his shoulder, it was a gorgeous bird covered in Blazing Amber feathers"And this is Dawn, these are my Guardians" The prince raised his eyebrows "you can have two Guardians?"

"Why do you sound so surprised, you have three after all" Zechs was taken back, _3 Guardians? But I thought Chung was my only Guardian "_Well, that's not entirely true, Warrior King here is your only Guardian, but he has three different forms he can take, these forms are taken from when he was alive, when he reached the pinnacle of power and technique in whatever respect he was focusing in_" three forms three forms.. So I've seen Iron Paladin from his early years, Deadly Chaser from middle years and so they only leaves... Tactical Trooper. _

Chase dashed at Zechs and swung his sword which Zechs somehow managed to parry away, a smug grin appeared on Chase's face "you know, I could probably just kill you now and tak your spot as a Champion" The young prince grit his teeth. "Or maybe.. I could break you, take you back to your sister and say I saved you from a gang of thugs, I'll spend sometime with her and eventually make her mine" this time Zechs glared at Chase, small sparks began to ripple across his skin, racing towards his right arm and concentrated there. "You will never. Ever. Lay a single hand on Ellie" he growled, all the Sparks shot onto his Bokken and somehow it began to change, it's blade turned to a pale Blue blue almost white, but this wasn't a simple colour change, the Bokken itself became a true sword, it's weight had increased several time, or at least, that's how Zechs felt it, in truth he didn't even find it heavy, but a part of him knew it was heavier.

It's hilt was a simple cross guard with a blue stone set into the middle, this stone absorbed all the Sparks that rippled across his body and stored it within. "Oh, looks like you can do something after all" Chase threw his own Bokken to the floor, he held his hand outwards and Amber flames began to accumulate, at first they had no form, purely s raging fire but as more and more gathered they took shape, they became a sword. "bring it" that single phrase set it in motion, Zechs roared and charged forward, the tip of his blade dragged along the floor creating azure sparks. By the time Zechs was in range to deal anything Chase's blade had formed but, but they didn't mean he was going to use it, he spun on his heels and cracked The Prince round the face with the side of his feet. This impact caused an explosion of Lightning and Flames both Amber and Violet

Chung was watching on the side lines, stood by the two other Guardians Dawn and Dusk "is you Ankor usually like this?" The wolf sighed, a childish voice then came from deep within his throat "he's testing the kid, he actually likes the guy but it's something he had to do" Chung ran his hand through his ceme blonde locks "So... He's a level 2 Huh" This time it was the Bird that spoke "Yes and honestly, he has the skill equal to most known level 3's" this time the White Wolf raised his eyebrows "how many level 3's do you know of?"

"Only 3 of the 10 that should be in this word, although the general appearance of _you _means not only a fourth has appeared, but all level 3's currently exist in this world."

"And why is that?"

"You should know as well as me, You're the King,while you were never the leader of El-Search; you are the King and they report directly to you, and are also your Royal-Guards . So what else does it mean when you appear? _That it is safe for you to appear , because all of them are here to protect you"_ A slight grin appeared in the past King's face _They know to much_ he thought and returned to watching the two Ankor's go at it.

"Zechs! Your one of 10, your what we call level 3 Ankor's, also known as a Champion by the old " Zechs dodged Chase's strike as the Crimson-haired boy continued to explain "I am a level 2 Ankor, so I can only traverse two different planes, The human realm, _Elrios _and the demon realm _Asiah,_But you on th other hand, _You _can traverse three! Elrios, Asiah and _Null_, The Spirit-realm"

Chee Swung his arm again and Zechs turned to stone, his arm fixed before Chase's blade. "You've been testing me"

"Ehh?" Chase fell out of his rhythm, the Chase from before had disappeared and he looked at Sechs as though the boy was crazy, and then sighed "God damnit I failed.. Look, I was supposed to bring out your abilities, it can only happen when you think you can die" The Sparks on Zechs body had long but dispersed yet his Bokken was no where to be found, the same as his new sword "the Bokken became your weapon, a materialisation of the soul, Every Ankor has one but that's not important, each have their own unique qualities, yours seems to be controlling Electricity however...I can't see how, it's not magic or anything like that-"

"Zechs soul is attuned to the Vigil Armour, something like my Freutneir" Chung cut in. The Assassin walked over to the toe boys slowly followed by Dusk and Dawn "the Vigil Armour is unique, it allows the owner to control electricity" Chase looked thoughtfully at Zechs

"Can you equip the armour" The prince shook his head

"Only one Guardian Stone works-"

"What did you say?!" Chung burst out, he looked at Zechs seriously " I thought this was just a problem with _your _stone, but if all of them but one aren't working... Then it must be a problem with the Centre..."

"Hang on hang on" Chase cut in "Do you know where the Guardian Temple is?" The Warrior King stared back at Chase with a blank look. "I was the King of Hamel, of course I know where the bloody temple is, as all Guardians from my time knew " Chase was taken back by the King's bitterness, _Did I touch a nerve? _

"Look, Chase we need this Kid ready for whatever is coming our way, That means we gotta go see why his Stone ain't working, he's a novice but then there's you, will you lend me a hand?" Chase sighed "I suppose I have to, when are we going?"

"Just as soon as the Kid get's rested up, he's forcefully made a connection with his armour, that's not something the Human body should be able to withstand"

"It isn't?" Chung sighed.

"Think about it this way, his body essentially gained another Guardian for the short time" The Crimson haired boy's eyes widened, There's a reason only 10 Level 3 Ankors exist, it puts way too much strain on the human body to Ankor 3 different spiritual bodies, and then on top of that is there abilities which place even more strain and then there is one very simple fact, for the Guardians to sustain themselves the Ankor must constantly feed them Mana "He has the potential to become a fighter with enough skill and power to rival my Quantum Ballista"

Chase was left with a gaped mouth, The White-Wolf's Quantum Ballista was essentially a tactical-Nuke

"_Yeah, that strong_"

* * *

A/N: I hath retuned!

Chase: Took you long enough

Zechs: *Nods*

me: Shush before I call ellie

Anyway, Im so sorry for the wed lay but first there was Christmas and new year where my girlfriend kidnapped ke to grind out new chars on Els, then there were my Revision for my Mocks, hopefully I'll get back to regular updates maybe once a week but idk at this point.

Hopefully I explained Ankor's well enough in this chapter but if enough people want it I will write a fact file on them for the next chapter instead of continuing the story.

replys! :D

Ran: Here it is ^^

Arrow-Chan3: Glad your enjoying it so far and sorry for the wait

LunarShadow: Ty ^^

Yukitsune12: is it really that good? And no I don't like explaining things in A/Ns all that much so I try to do so as little as possible.

And massive thanks to everyone who followed, faved and reviewed, your my motivation to keep on writing.


	7. Chapter 7: Waking up

_My body was swallowed in the white mountains of my quilt, everything I knew changed within just a day, So.. Im now even more important than before, not only am I a prince, but I'm one of 10 capable fighters.. I now have the Spirit of my role-model following me around, I've just been told that my Guardian stone is supposed to work.. And I met someone who expects me to do things?_

My mind turned back to the previous day.

Chase and I had just returned to the normal world or _Elrios _as everyone is calling it. Ellie found me and Chase in the Dojo and Rai was with her luckily, well he always is, he may be _our _Butler but honestly, he serves Ellie more than I.

"Zechs you idiot why are you here? If you're well enough to fight then you should have been back in your lessons" I sighed and brushed off his rebuttal, like Chung said I felt shattered, My body could barely move so I was doing my best to do very little movements as possible so Rai wouldn't notice. The only one I had to worry about was Ellie. '_Kid, get as much rest as you can your body was pushed to its limit, by forcefully pulling your Armour's Ability into your own,I'm sure burnt out at least a couple of your magic circuits, don't do it again, this damage is reversible with a little sleep, but do it again and I will not be able to say the Same, understood?' _

_"Yes I understand.." _Ellie stepped closer to me and narrowed her eyes.

"Your still not 100% are you" judging by her tone that wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I-I'm fine really" I stuttered oh dear this can't end well, way to go Me. She drew out her hand reached up to me and karate chopped my head. "Stop pushing yourself" she ordered and I sighed "I'll be fine ok?" She glared at me but I held my ground. "I said I'll be fine so just trust me" she puffed her cheeks out and spun on her heels, her long hair wished with her and she walked away, Rai sighed and chased after her. "Zechs be careful on the way home, I'll escort your sister" he said and left the Dojo to find Ellie.

I turned to face Chase "I guess I'll meet you back here tomorrow?" Chase nodded and stretched his arms "We'd better get going" he said and picked up his Jacket and Tie "you've probably realised this but, you have a lot to work on" I sighed

"_Yes, I know I do._"

The young prince was motionless, his forearm rested atop his forehead and his body now left uncovered to the cool icy air of Hamel's winter season. He wore nothing more than his cotton shorts and a vest, his energy had returned but now he was aware of everything, or at least so he thought. Hanging around his neck and resting on his chest were the two Guardian stones, Chung's glowed a vivid Blue unlike his own, a stone cold grey. He sighed and wretched himself from his comfy mattress, if he layed there any longer the Prince felt as though he'd fall asleep again.

A voice echoed in his head, Zechs had gotten used to hearing this, what he hadn't gotten used to is how it could appear any moment. '_Kid stop worrying about everything, I'll be there and so will that Chase so nothing can happen to you' _

The young Prince scowled "you still haven't explained what's happening" His guardian sighed and a slight pang shot through Zechs, the walls turned Blue and everything looked serine.. The complete opposite of The Demon realm. "This" Chung spoke, not echoed in his head, he _Spoke_.

Zechs swiveled on his heels to find an un-Armoured Chung standing before him. "Is _Null_"

The word was entirely different to the Demon realm, the walls were Blue and the Sky white, "I tapped into your own Power and forced you to enter this realm, do you remember the

feeling?"

"you mean that sharp pain like someone was standing their finger into my brain? Yes I remember it"

"Obviously you mean to say you don't... Oh well you'll learn in time" Zechs scowled at his Guardian "whatever, so what's going on why am I here, in the middle of all this no; _why are __**you**_ _here?_"

Chung grinned,a tint of sadness could be seen in his eyes and the grin never reached his eyes,"Hamel is in danger, The Demons are returning, growing in numbers and size and our world isn't strong enough for that, we've lost our strength, the power that made us triumph"

Zechs fell deep into thought, he listened to the Warrior King's words like a knight would do for his King, in a way that's what they were, Zechs was Chung's sword, the thing that kept him tethered to this world as if he were a balloon, and Zechs a small insignificant rock. "Your a lot more than a rock, if that's what you're thinking, you're the next King for God sake, if your insignificant what about the hundreds of insignificant civilians? It wouldn't matter if they die-"

"OF COURSE IT BLINKING MATTERS!" The young prince roared at the top of his lungs "Without them there would be no Hamel! How can _you _say that" Zechs eyes pierced into Chung's soul and the White wolf smiled, an image flashed through the Prince's mind, his father smiling after he'd created his first Working steam engine, (Zechs is a prodigy when it comes to engineering) it was a genuine smile of pride.

"I'm glad to hear your opinion in the matter, you'll be a great king someday,maybe greater than myself" the walls began to crumble and returned to his usual room, Chung's body dissipated into hundreds upon thousand of tiny light particles before rushing towards Zechs and penetrated his body. "_We'd better get going, you're going to have to learn __**a lot **__on our little journey_"

* * *

A/N: Uhhhhhh

...

Im alive?

...

PLSDONTKILLMEIMSORRY /shot

Ok on a serious note, I'm back sort of, if you have questions don't hesitate to reply or PM me I'll answer them in the next chapter~

Ill try to keep to a decent of release... I hope, but I just Job changed my NB to a DL and I'm loving it, though I must admit he is so braindead, I started winning matches easily x.x


End file.
